


Blurryface

by Applefall



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Requested, im great at tagging, patrick lost his glasses, straight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has lost his glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurryface

**Author's Note:**

> lmao wheres that title from???
> 
> prompt from anon on tumblr:
> 
> "Patrick loses his glasses but it turns out that they've been on his head the entire time"

Pete can hear Patrick's yells from the bunk room. Wincing as falls out of his bunk and lands on his arm, he picks himself up to go find Patrick. Patrick was his boyfriend and it was his duty to calm him down when he got mad. Unfortunately, Patrick was like a small hurricane when mad. The inked thirty-five year old creeps into the living room area of the bus, cautiously looking around for flying objects.

Thankfully there was none, but Patrick was yelling at Joe and Andy on the couch, who were snickering together. "You  _assholes,_ where are they?" Patrick demands, crossing his arms and widening his stance. Pete catches Joe's eye and Joe mouths,  _help_. Pete sighs softly and moves forward, capturing Patrick by his waist. Patrick shrieks and tries to punch him, but Pete just presses his lips to his neck. Patrick goes limp in his arms and then stiffens again, turning to face him.

"Don't do that, jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Patrick says, giving Pete his best bitch-face. Over the past thirteen years, he's perfected it. Pete kisses him lightly and then pulls back, looking up at his head. His glasses are neatly perched on the top of his head, which is weird because they're just his regular glasses. "And these dicks," Patrick starts up again, whirling back around. Somehow his glasses stay on his head. "Won't give me back my glasses! I know they have them!" 

Pete can't contain his laugh. Andy and Joe join in again, shouting in laughter. Patrick throws his hands up, face turning bright red. Pete grabs his wrists quickly after he laughs, though, because he can tell Patrick's a second away from punching him in the face. "Hey," Pete murmurs quietly, calming him. His boyfriend's face returns to normal after a minute, and he breathes in and out evenly. "Your glasses are right here." He tells him, plucking them off his head and handing them to him.

His reaction is instantaneous. Patrick's eyes widen and his mouth falls open and he flushes. "Oh." He grabs them and puts them on, giving Pete an apologetic look. "Sorry." 

"It's okay, baby." Pete murmurs, kissing his jaw. From behind them, Andy and Joe make throwing up noises. Patrick whips around again and glares at them, but it only serves to make them snicker. Patrick turns back to him and Pete envelops him in his arms, squeezing him. "You're a dork." He says affectionately.

"Dude, you were going to murder us. And they were on your  _head_!" Joe cackles, still overcome with laughter. Patrick pulls away and his eyes are stormy, darker than normal. For what Pete knows will be the final time, he turns and stomps forward. Joe cowers and yelps, "Andy, help me!" Patrick dances away and into Pete's arms, who clutches him tightly.

The three of them burst into laughter as Joe frowns, crossing his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this isn't that good.
> 
> as always, you can send me prompts or request a FIC at centurese.tumblr.com!


End file.
